


Through My Eyes

by taakoizu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoizu/pseuds/taakoizu
Summary: Joen Wonwoo through his lover's eyes, Lee Seokmin
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Through My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this work was unbeta-ed, and my first time writing fic for seokwoo pair, so yeah :D  
> and english isn't my first language so sorry for any grammatical and spelling error.

People always said Seokmin was the embodiment of sun, bright and lively. While it was kind of true, Seokmin didn't agree with that wholeheartedly.

For him, Wonwoo was the sun.

They would never knew how Wonwoo's small but radiant smile and infectious laugh could warm Seokmin's entire being. Wonwoo's soft voice and kindness that made Seokmin adore and love him. 

And everything that made Wonwoo, Wonwoo's.

Seokmin loves to spend his time with Wonwoo, creating memories and treasuring moments. Each seconds were precious when they're together. Even if it's just mundane, daily things.

Seokmin could sing praises and wax poetic about Wonwoo all day and would never run out of things to talked about. 

Till these day, sometimes he couldn't understand why Wonwoo choose him over other more capable suitors.

But Seokmin was happy and blessed Wonwoo choose to spend the rest of his life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my work!


End file.
